


Lady in Red

by ami_ven



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Shego.  What are you wearing?”





	Lady in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "vermillion" and originally posted to "wv_library"

“Shego,” said Drakken, in a slightly strained voice. “What are you wearing?”

“What this?” she asked, falsely innocent, smoothing down the skirt of her dress. “Like it?”

It was a kind of shimmery material, but the part that had his heart suddenly speeding was the color – he had only ever seen her wear shades of green or black, but this sleeveless slinky thing was a bright, vivid _red_.

“I just—” he spluttered. “You don’t – I’ve never seen –”

Shego laughed and leaned in close, the material swishing lightly against his arm, to breathe in his ear, “It’s called vermillion.”

THE END


End file.
